Nevermind
by Ladymocos
Summary: Todos humanos. Depresión, bulimia, maltrato en el hogar, pensamientos suicidas. Isabella tiene que lidiar con esto todos los días de su vida sola. Hasta que un extraño y alegre chico con el cabello color cobre le enseña que, aunque tengas muchos problemas no todo es tan negro como ella piensa. Rated M por la madurez de la historia.
1. De presentaciones y demás chorradas

Nevermind

Disclaimer: Los personajes NO SON MÍOS. Son de S.M. La historia es completamente mía.

Summary: Todos humanos. Depresión, bulimia, maltrato en el hogar, pensamientos suicidas. Isabella tiene que lidiar con esto todos los días de su vida sola. Hasta que un extraño y alegre chico con el cabello color cobre le enseña que, aunque tengas muchos problemas no todo es tan negro como ella piensa. Rated M por la madurez de la historia.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo uno:De presentaciones y demás chorradas.

Lunes, 10:20 am. Forks, Washington.

-Señor Cullen, ¿tiene algo que compartir con la clase? –Dijo el señor Banner llamando la atención del pelirrojo, quien comentaba con su compañero de mesa lo aburrida que era esta práctica. Éste simplemente suspiró pesadamente. "Jodido profesor" se dijo a sí mismo.

-Pues verá señor Banner, le estaba comentando a mi compañero Ben que esta clase es un rollo. –Contestó Edward con su maravillosa sonrisa sin inmutarse de que el rostro de su profesor estaba tomando un inusual color rojo, producto de la ira que sintió al escuchar su respuesta.

-Bien Cullen, te lo has ganado, es el primer día de clases y ya te vas a tener que ir a hacerle una visita al director. –Dicho esto, Edward se fue con sus aires de grandeza dejando al profesor con la cara asemejándose al color de un tomate y teniendo que lidiar con las risas de sus demás alumnos gracias al comentario de Cullen.

"Estúpido señor Banner" iba pensando Edward mientras subía a la azotea. Era el primer día de clases y ni siquiera habían pasado dos horas desde que tocó el timbre dando inicio a las clases. Definitivamente hoy no era su día. Hoy especialmente no estaba para aguantar los aires de grandeza de ningún cuarentón sin vida social que quisiera joderle la vida. "Vaya, eso ha sonado tremendamente inmaduro Edward, deberías dejar de pensar que el mundo gira a tu alrededor." Sí, la conciencia de Edward tampoco le daba muchos ánimos.

Edward no era un chico problemático. Tenía un promedio común, no sacaba matrículas de honor pero su promedio estaba ligeramente por encima de la media. Él quería irse cuando antes de ese dichoso pueblo que le había hecho la vida un infierno desde que se dio cuenta de que, más allá de Forks, había un mundo entero por descubrir. La verdad es que Edward había corrido la suerte de nacer en un pueblo que podía desquiciar al más cuerdo de los cuerdos. No tenía más de 3.000 habitantes, de los cuales la gran mayoría eran personas de ciudad que buscaban un lugar "de paz". La vida allí constaba en salir de vez en cuando a Port Angels o ir de vez en cuando a alguna fiesta que preparaba alguna animadora cuando sus padres salían de fin de semana romántico. Edward había empezado a formar su aversión hacia Forks cuando, a los doce años, sus padres lo llevaron junto a sus hermanos a New York de vacaciones de primavera. Cuando vio todas las luces, la gente, el ruido y los coches se dio cuenta de que su vida en Forks iba a estar repleta de miseria.

Si bien, Edward no era futbolista ni nada por el estilo, era muy popular. Tenía un carácter que se amoldaba a todos los gustos y era muy bien agraciado. Era un chico pacífico que, de vez en cuando, se gastaba alguna broma con sus amigos. Muchas chicas habían intentado tener algo con él, y algunas otras lo habían conseguido. No era un mujeriego, pero ya tenía la experiencia que muchos otros no tenían. Otro factor que afectaba directamente a su popularidad era el hecho de que su hermana mayor Rosalie fuera la capitana de las animadoras.

Ella siempre insistió en que sus hermanos jugaran fútbol, pero él nunca había estado realmente interesado. Rosalie era una chica imponente y preciosa, tenía un carácter que muchos denominaban como "el carácter del demonio". Todos los alumnos del instituto le tenían cierto miedo, incluídos sus hermanos menores. Pero lo que pocos conocían era el carácter que ella escondía. Todos pensaban que ella era una femme fatal, pero lo cierto es que ella nunca había tenido novio, ni siquiera había dado su primer beso. A sus 18 años de vida no se había enamorado y esperaba no hacerlo.

Su hermano menor, Jasper, era harina de otro costal. A sus escasos quince años ya había tenido dos relaciones formales de las cuales salió muy lastimado. Sus hermanos tenían la teoría de que él necesitaba proteger a alguien para sentirse a gusto en el mundo. Su última relación fue con una chica mayor llamada María que le había engañado con un chico de 17 años. Jasper lo sabía pero no quiso decir nada, hasta que un día explotó y María quedó en vergüenza ante todas las personas que ese día habían ido a comer a la gasolinera de Forks.

Edward le había prometido a su madre que este curso no se iba a meter en líos con los profesores, al parecer ya había roto su promesa. Dos horas y 26 minutos después de haberla hecho. "Perfecto, si sigo acumulando expulsiones por mala conducta no voy a poder entrar al jodido quipo de fútbol."

Todos pensaban que Edward Cullen y su familia eran lo más parecido a la perfección que iban a poder encontrar en Forks, pero se equivocaban. Ellos también eran humanos y, en el caso de Edward, sobresalían bastantes defectos. El mayor de ellos era su sinceridad. Si bien a veces era algo bueno, el otro porcentaje de las veces lo metía en grandes líos. Como hoy con el estúpido señor Banner.

No tenía ganas de lidiar con el director, ya lo haría luego. Por ahora iba a despejarse un rato. Pensó en ir a la cafetería, pero allí estarían algunos profesores y eso era lo que menos quería ver él hoy. Ya había tenido suficiente con el profesor de biología para tener que soportar una bandada de preguntas tipo "¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" "¿No tienes clases?" ¿Te encuentras bien?" "¿Quieres que llamemos a tus padres?". Ugh no, definitivamente no quería eso. Pensó también en ir al estacionamiento a escuchar música en su coche, pero recordó que las llaves las había dejado en su mochila en la clase de la que lo acababan de expulsar. "Mierda Edward, te jodiste por ser tan bocazas". No sabía a dónde ir cuando una idea se le cruzó por la mente como un flash: ¡la azotea! Ese era el lugar perfecto. Nunca iba nadie porque todos estaban en clases. A veces, en los recreos, algún que otro chico iba allí a fumarse un cigarro o a toquetearse con su novia. "Deberían ponerle más vigilancia" pensó, pero luego agradeció que no la hubiera porque, de ser así, no tendría a dónde ir.

Llegó a la azotea y un olor a cigarrillo le inundó las fosas nasales. "Joder", se dijo a sí mismo pensando que algún chico le había quitado la idea de ir a la azotea, hasta que se dio cuenta de la fuente de ese olor.

Había una chica pálida y delgada fumando en una esquina de la azotea. La chica si bien no era ninguna modelo, no era fea. Tenía una expresión de completo aburrimiento y todavía no se había percatado de su presencia. Estaba escuchando música con unos auriculares y estaba mirando fijamente al suelo. Su vestimenta era muy simple pero a la vez muy singular. Llevaba una sudadera gris oscura tres tallas más grande que ella, unos leggins negros y unas botas estilo militar negras. Su cabello color caoba estaba recogido en un moño de bailarina perfectamente hecho y su cara estaba completamente limpia. Sin una pizca de maquillaje se veían sus marcadas ojeras y su palidez enfermiza. Su rostro estaba cubierto de pequeñas y sutiles pecas que hacían a su pequeña nariz parecer respingona y el septum que tenía color negro se remarcaba aún más.

-Está prohibido fumar en el instituto -Dijo Edward tratando de parecer casual con esa media sonrisa que sabía que cautivaba a las chicas.

-Está prohibido saltarse las clases –Respondió ella simplemente, sin emoción en su voz. Se notaba el hastío que le producía el solo hecho de respirar en su forma de hablar.

-Touché –Dijo él riéndose por lo bajo. –Soy Edward –Dijo tendiendo la mano a modo de presentación.

-No me interesa.

"Dios santo, ¡qué borde!" Pensó Edward retirando la mano. No se podía ir, aunque tuviera ganas, tendría que quedarse –miró el reloj- 25 minutos más con esta chica tan antipática. "¿Qué le habrá pasado para estar así?" Se acomodó en el suelo contra la pared, admirando las maravillosas vistas hacia el estacionamiento del instituto, sin prestar atención a la chica que se hallaba en la misma posición a dos metros de él.

-Soy Isabella –Dijo ella después de los diez minutos más incómodos de la vida de Edward. Su voz denotaba arrepentimiento por su actitud de hace unos minutos. –Siento como te hablé, no era mi intención incomodarte.

-Todos tenemos un mal día, tranquila. –Dijo Edward acomodándose para quedar frente a ella.

Ella simplemente se encendió otro cigarrillo e inhaló el humo otra vez. Desde que Edward había llegado esa chica ya se había fumado tres cigarrillos.

-¿Quieres uno? –Ofreció ella señalando a su cigarrillo.

-No gracias, no fumo. –Dijo él con un gesto de asco imperceptible para cualquiera. Su abuelo había muerto de cáncer de pulmón y desde ese momento había detestado el tabaco.

-Chico sano. –Dijo ella riéndose por lo bajo.

-Chica rebelde. –Dijo él con el mismo tono. -¿Eres nueva en el instituto?

-Sí. –Dijo ella con un tono de ¿tristeza? "Seguramente habrá dejado grandes amigos en su anterior colegio" Se dijo Edward internamente.

-¿De dónde vienes?

-Si te soy sincera. –Empezó diciendo Isabella. –No me gusta hablar de eso.

-Lo siento, Bella. –En se momento la chica lo miró con más furia de la que nunca lo habían mirado antes.

-No me vuelvas a decir así en lo que te queda de vida. –Dijo ella apagando el cigarro y yéndose por donde vino.

"Qué chica tan extraña" volvió a pensar. Esa chica pálida y castaña hizo que Edward se quedara pensando un rato. "Bah, no la volveré a ver" se dijo a sí mismo. ¿Quién iba a pensar que ella iba a ser una pieza clave en su vida?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

N/A: ¡Hola! Bueno, la verdad es que no sé por qué estoy haciendo esto. Llevo creando esta historia en mi cabeza desde hace dos años y hoy me decidí a publicarla. Sé que por ahora la historia es un poco extraña pero prometo que, con el tiempo, va a ir tomando forma. Disculpen si ven alguna falta de ortografía y, por favor, no duden en hacérmelo saber. Espero que les guste y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

PD: Quiero aclarar que la historia va a estar centrada en Edward aunque Isabella sea la "protagonista". Así las cosas se van a ir descubriendo poco a poco. Espero que les guste y que sigan leyendo.

Besitos

K.


	2. Nirvana para calmar las heridas del cora

**Nevermind**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes NO SON MÍOS. Esto ya lo sabrán, son de S.M. La historia es completamente mía.**

_Capítulo dos: Nirvana para calmar las heridas del corazón._

**Lunes, 8:30 am, Forks, Washington.**

-Isabella, son las ocho y media, ¿quieres llegar tarde pedazo de mierda?

-Me cago en la...-Dijo Isabella a lo bajo. Se había tardado más que nunca en la ducha. Estaba nerviosa por el instituto, pero estaba tranquila al mismo tiempo. Ya no estaba obligada a estar en casa con el maldito de su padrastro, Phil.

Salió de la ducha a vestirse. Hoy iba a ser más de lo mismo: ropa interior negra, leggins negros, botas militares negras, una camisa de Led Zeppelin y su inseparable sudadera gris. Lo cierto es que ya se estaban empezando a notar esos 800 gramos que había ganado y la sudadera los iba a tapar. Se recogió su largo cabello en su amado moño de bailarina y salió de su cuarto, no sin antes tomar una cajetilla de cigarros y su mochila.

_He engordado bastante últimamente, lo mejor será irme caminando, así quemaré algunas calorías._

Lo cierto fue que, por más que intentó llegar a tiempo a su primera clase, biología, no puedo hacerlo y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya eran las nueve y media. No sabía qué hacer, era su primera vez en el instituto y no tenía a dónde ir, así que decidió irse a un lugar donde pudiera fumarse un cigarrillo antes de su próxima clase.

Vagando por la escuela encontró unas escaleras con un cartel que decía _**azotea no pasar**_. Si la azotea estaba abierta, iba a ser un alivio.

Subió, abrió la puerta y, para su suerte, estaba sin seguro así que entró y se sentó en una esquina.

Ese día Isabella estaba de muy mal humor, ya que el estúpido de Phil le había cortado el internet y no se había podido comunicar con el resto de sus hermanos. Su hermana menor, Victoria estaba todavía en reposo por las heridas de la última vez. Lloraba de dolor cada vez que hacía un movimiento brusco y, aunque no le doliera, los moratones eran demasiado evidentes. Lo último que necesitaba Isabella era tener otra vez a los de servicios sociales encima. Si bien Phil era un grano en el culo, sabía manejarlo. La mayoría de las veces.

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando un chico alto y casi pelirrojo abrió la puerta y se le quedó viendo por unos segundos.

_Es guapo _pensó Isabella mientras lo ignoraba.

El chico intentó sacarle conversación de una manera un tanto... inexperta. Para ser tan guapo no se veía muy experimetado con las chicas. _Puede que sea gay._

Oh Dios mío, ¿y si era gay y ella lo había tratado mal pensando que estaba intentando flirtear? A ella siempre le habían caído bien los chicos gays, había tenido un amigo en su antiguo colegio que era gay y siempre la hizo sentir muy especial.

Su antiguo colegio.

Cómo extrañaba esa época.

Decidió hablarle al chico para no quedar como una perra.

-Soy Isabella. Siento como te hablé, no era mi intención incomodarte.- Dijo tratando de sonar como una chicanormal y arrepentida. Tenía que agradecer a su madre y a la genética el haber heredado esas dotes de actriz de Hollywood.

-Todos tenemos un mal día,tranquila. -_Y tanto_ pensó ella acordándose de su trasnochada la noche anterior cuidando a su hermana menorhasta las tres de la mañana.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía un cigarro en la mano, encendió otro y le ofreció a Edward. Cuando vio su cara de repulsión ante el piti pensó que seguramente algún familiar haya sufrido alguna enfermedad gracias al tabaco. Con eso no podía hacer nada, más que tratar de aligerar el ambiente.

-Chico sano.

-Chica rebelde.- _Y lo que te falta por conocer_ se dijo a sí misma evitando reírse. Fumar estaba muy lejos de ser lo peor que ella hacía.

-¿Eres nueva en el instituto?

_Mete el dedo en la llaga, Edward, mételo._

-Sí. -Fue una respuesta clara y concisa. Edward no necesitaba saber nada más y ella quería dejárselo claro, pero no puedo evitar aquel tono de melancolía que se escapaba por su garganta.

-¿De dónde vienes? -Pregunntó Edward con la curiosidad latente en su voz.

_¿De dónde vengo? _Se preguntó ella en su cabeza. No podía responder esa pregunta sin que los recuerdos afloraran y la quemaran viva.

-Si te soy sincera, no me gusta hablar de eso. -Ella misma estaba sorprendida por la amabilidad con la que estaba tratando a este chico. Ella solía ser bastante más despectiva con los extraños.

-Lo siento, Bella.

_Bella._

_Bella_

_Bella._

En ese momento aquella voz retumbó en la cabeza de Isabella. No. No podía recordarlo. No se lo iba a permitir.

Miró con odio al pelirrojo y le dijo con más furia de la que habría querido mostrar

-No me vuelvas a decir así en lo que te queda de vida.

Tenía que irse de ahí. No iba a permitir que la vieran llorar, y mucho menos aque chico alto y sonriente.

Se puso sus auriculares y se fue al sonido de Paper Cuts de Nirvana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**N/A: Primero que nada, tengo que agradecer a las lindas personitas que le dieron alerta y favorito a la historia, la verdad nunca esperé que en el primer capítulo iba a tener aunque sea señales de vida de cualquier lectora y me hace muy feliz. También quería agradecerle a la hermosa chica que me escribió un review y quiero pedir disculpas sobretodo a ella. La verdad, cuando subí la historia ya tenía los capítulos más o menos estructurados, con lo que no contaba es con que mi ordenador se me iba a dañar esa misma semana. Hoy me regalaron un ordenador (hoy es mi cumpleaños) y lo primero que hice fue actualizar. Sinceramente se me cae la cara de vegüenza por no haber actualizado antes, pero mil gracias a tod s las que confiaron en mí.**

**Por último quería disculparme ya que en el primer summary que hice no se veía muy bien el verdadero núcleo de la historia. No es una historia común y corriente y entiendo si les parece muy fuerte como para tenerla en alertas o favoritos. Espero sus críticas, buenas y malas. Por cierto, feliz Halloween.**

**Besitos.**

**K.**


End file.
